Chrome Heart
by JenKristo
Summary: Through strange circumstances, Hermes becomes human. Kino x Hermes. Mature Content Warning.
1. Kino in the Stream

Chrome Heart 1

Spring consumed the forest. The plants were soft and young, their buds tipped with purple and pink. White butterflies moved like clouds through the trees and crickets sang by the hundreds. Hermes loved it all, the fresh spring air sliding over his wind shield, the smell of flowers and the taste of earth beneath his wheels. He could hear the rustling of wind through the leaves and the faintest sigh from his rider.

They slowed to a stop and Kino demounted, holding the handlebars and leading Hermes off the path.

"Kino, where are you taking me?"

"To the water. Can't you hear it?"

Hermes listened and heard. They traveled some yards further and reached a clearing of smooth, dry stones. Sunlight glittered on the stream and warmed the stones in patches beneath Hermes. He noticed an old campfire near the clearing's edge.

"This is a nice place to wash up," Kino commented. She polished Hermes until his chrome looked like a knight's armour. Soon Kino had moved to the water's edge where she shed her clothes and waded in.

"Aah, it's colder than it looks," Kino said with a shiver. Hermes looked over her guiltily. She was so beautiful; her childish shape had become curvy and feminine though the years and Hermes couldn't believe any man could still mistake her for a boy.

Hermes watched with mixed feelings. He was blessed to be so intimate with her, yet he was insulted that she didn't care. Sometimes he felt like a dog; no one cares if a dog sees them undress.

Bubbles meandered down the stream as Kino bathed herself. "I wonder what country we'll find next," she said casually as she ran a shaver over her leg. "The last was rather depressing, wouldn't you say?"

Hermes laughed but stopped suddenly at a sound from the road. "Kino, someone's coming," Hermes said quickly. Kino hurried from the water and clothed herself, buttoning up her blouse just as two scruffy men stepped into the clearing.

"Eh, sorry ta disturb you, misses," said the first. "We usually stop ere when we pass."

"We ne'r seen another traveler here b'fore."

The taller man looked at the shorter, "We should get."

"No, please stay," Kino insisted as she pulled on her jacket. "I was just finishing."

"Well why dun ya stay, then? I cook a mean trout!"

"If you _catch _a trout," said the taller man with a laugh.

The men caught their fish, and settled in. To Hermes' dislike, they both began drinking from flasks and seemed to be getting rowdy. Kino kept them occupied, though, exchanging stories over the fire.

"So you're coming from the opposite direction," Kino commented, "Are there any countries close by?"

"Sure," said the shorter man, "it's a couple days' to The Land of the Full Moon."

"Tell me there aren't were-dogs there," Hermes blurted out.

"I think you mean werewolves," Kino murmured.

The shorter man's eyes traveled to Hermes and he grinned. "You didn' mention you had a Motorrad. He's a quiet thing, ain't he!" The man's eyes grew wider and he whispered to the taller man. The taller man laughed and he turned back to Kino. "You two ought to be specially inter-stid in The Land of the Full Moon."

"Why is that?" Kino asked.

"Well, ery month on the full moon, somethin' spectacular happens. Them witches over there got it all figured out. What a party!"

"What's all figured out?" Hermes asked. The shorter man had a bottle to his lips and the taller seemed distracted with Kino. He had been staring at her a little too long.

Kino must have noticed. "I think it's time Hermes and I went on our way. I want to pass a few more miles before the day's end."

Hermes and Kino rode from the forest to a wheat field just as the evening sun was sinking into the distance. Kino rolled Hermes off the road into the field and unloaded.

"I was worried when those men began drinking so much," Kino said.

"You were worried? I was more worried!" barked Hermes, "What's a Motorrad to do in a situation like that? What… What's with this?" Hermes complained as Kino set the bike on its side before laying out her blanket.

"I thought we could lie together, like old times," she said, smiling into Hermes' headlight.

Hermes was silent as he focused his thoughts. "I was…" He looked away from the girl, settling on the almost-full moon. "As I was saying, you should be more careful in situations like that! You should have whacked them up side the head with their frying pan and run for it!"

"I think it went well as-is."

"Still, they knew you were a girl from the very start! What does that say? You aren't pulling off the boy-look anymore! It's because…"

Hermes stopped himself, embarrassed as the memory of Kino in the stream slipped into his mind. He glanced at Kino who had an odd expression on her face. "Is it because I'm not flat chested anymore?" Kino's expression softened and she looked at the stars. "I know I have to do something about that… maybe bandages."

"No, it's not that! Well, not _just_ that."

Kino chuckled. "What, then?"

Hermes' judgement was growing cloudy under the girl's gaze. "It's because you're so pretty," Hermes said seriously. He immediately regretted using that tone. Everything would go down hill now. Everything would…

Kino kissed him on the headlight and smiled, turning over and wrapping the blanket around her. "Good night, Hermes."

Once again Hermes was left brooding and consumed with mixed feelings. The warm kiss lingered on the glass and flooded all the way to his core. It was an internal heat, of course, something Kino would never feel. The simple gesture was so craved yet hurt him so much. Kino would never be so bold if it were a man she really admired. Yet, how was Hermes to know? It wasn't like Kino was a man eater.

There was that _Shizu_, though. Hermes hated Shizu. He remembered that day three months ago when they stumbled into each other for the first time since the coliseum. It was the old traveler's custom; set up camp together, share a meal and chat.

Shizu stood from his place by the fire and offered to get water from a lake. It was only a five minute walk through the woods but Kino wanted to go with him, leaving Hermes with the wretched talking dog.

For the first fifteen minutes Hermes was only annoyed with being left behind, but the dog made everything worse.

"I think they like each other," he said.

"Where'd you get that stupid notion?" Hermes spat.

"The way they look together." The dog said. "I think they would make a good couple."

"No way."

"I think so. The four of us would travel together."

"Shut up. You're just a stupid dog who licks his butt! What do you know about love?"

"Haha. You think you know more about love than I, Motorrad?"

"Maybe."

The dog paused, "You like her, don't you!"

"Kino? Never!"

"Yes you do. I hear it in your voice. How pitiful, a Motorrad in love with its rider! You should forget about it. How could you ever do anything for her? You can't even drive without a rider."

Hermes felt trapped. He wanted to get away, to drive as fast as he could from there. He wanted to move. He wanted to hold Kino's hand. He wanted to make love to her.

Suddenly the two humans returned. First was Shizu, looking disgruntled and uncomfortable followed by a very flushed Kino. Her blush deepened when she looked at her Motorrad.

Hermes noticed that neither of them had brought back any water. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Hermes. It's time for us to go."

Shizu was busying himself with the fire, keeping his back to Kino as she mounted Hermes and took off.

"Kino, what happened?" Hermes asked again as they raced down the road. "What did he do to you?"

Hermes pulled himself from thoughts of Shizu and stared at Kino sleeping in the wheat. He wondered if she would ever tell him what happened.

TBC. Please Review!


	2. Madame Noram's Motorcycle Emporium

Chrome Heart 2

"Morning, gory! The day is climaxing." Hermes said the next morning.

Kino rolled over in her twisted blanket, swatting away wheat as it tickled her face. "This is odd," she said into the blanket, "I never sleep late… Honestly Hermes, I have no idea what you mean to say."

"I mean to say, get up. I'm bored. I want to see what that Moon Palace place is like."

"You mean The Land of the Full Moon?"

"Yeah, whatever. Get up."

"It sounds like a hoax," said Kino as she loaded up Hermes. "I'm sure you'd like it though, Hermes. You're a sucker for magic tricks."

Hermes scoffed. "Magic is real! Why do you think I can talk? Is it because I have vocal cords?"

"You have a point."

Days went by and they traveled along a road on the edge of a mountain, their destination said to be on the other side.

"Kino," Hermes said as they rode along, "You've been so quiet! I know something's wrong with you." He paused. "You can tell me anything."

"Everything's fine," Kino said cheerfully.

"I think you're lying," Hermes complained.

He waited a while for a reply and almost gave up when Kino finally spoke.

"There are things…" she said slowly, "Things I feel so guilty over. What I've done, no, what I've failed to do."

"Oh," Hermes responded, "Well that clears it all up."

Kino laughed, but it was small and sad. "There were those times people asked me to do things, but I ever got involved."

"You told them you weren't a god. That's the truth!"

"It is, but I'm not a rock on the ground, either. If someone has the power to help, then they should. I can't believe the things I didn't do."

"Ugh, you lament too much. So, you could have done more. You're young! Start with the next person who needs you."

Hermes felt Kino's grip on the handle bars tighten, her knees moving on his sides. "You're so good to me, Hermes." She said in a lighter voice. "I wish I could think like you. I owe you a kiss once we get off this cliff."

"What do I need_ that_ for?" Hermes joked.

"Hermes, I want to ask you something."

"Kino, I… oh."

The two laughed.

"You first," Hermes said.

"Ok. Hermes, have you ever thought about what it would be like to be human?"

"Have _you _thought about being a Motorrad?"

"I have. I think it's a tough way to live, not being in control."

"You got that right!" Hermes chirped.

"So about being human…"

"I've thought of it." Hermes thought of the dog. "I think it would suck," he lied.

"Oh. So what did you want to say before?"

"I wanted to ask you about…" He remembered the night after that incident with Shizu. Kino wouldn't speak a word the whole evening.

"Never mind."

"Are you sure?"

Hermes was thinking when he noticed something in the valley. "Kino, I see the country!"

There arrival was not exclusive by any means. The gates were open and a heard of people, motorcycles, horse-drawn carts and lone animals meandered through the entrance. There were roads from other directions beside the mountain, all with a number of travelers heading in and out. It was almost dark when they reached the gate.

Hermes looked around suspiciously for any signs of danger as they passed over a moat and entered the country. Inside the gates was an enormous courtyard with booths and venders, packed with people. Colourful paper lanterns were strung above the booths, moths swarming in the sky above.

A skinny man with a moustache approached them.

"Welcome, travelers. My name is Monko and I'm here to suggest places for you to visit! As you can see this is our busy time of month. Tonight is the full moon which means all of our venders are at their best and their products are the most powerful. I see you have a Motorrad. May I suggest Madame Noram's Motorcycle Emporium up the road. And for the night, you might like The Monkey and Parrot, an inn only a few blocks past Noram's. Good luck and Happy Mooning!"

The man walked off and disappeared into the crowd and Kino leaned closer to Hermes. "I think he read my mind."

They reached Madame Noram's Motorcycle Emporium which turned out to be a rickety little shop with only four motorcycles for sale.

"What a lovely little Motorrad you have," said a gaudily dressed woman. She bent over and examined Hermes. "Are you tired? I'll give you a tune up like you've never experienced!"

If Hermes could smile, he would _not_ be smiling right then. "Kino, you aren't going to leave me with this woman, are you?"

"Don't be rude, Hermes," said Kino as she looked at the advertisements painted on the building. "This looks like a good deal, and Mr. Monko suggested we go here. I'm sure you'll be fine."

To Hermes' dismay, Kino paid for a tune up and gave him over to Madame Noram. Kino went off to reserve an inn for three nights, and the woman brought Hermes into a work shop.

There were no tools to be seen, but there were plenty of mysterious jars. Madame Noram sat herself in a velvet chair.

"Tell me about yourself, Motorrad. What is your name, and what is your favourite color?"

Hermes scoffed. "You aren't going to tune me up at all, are you? Did you forget that Motorrads talk? I'll tell Kino about this little rip-off!"

"This is a special tune up. You'll only get your money's worth if you cooperate."

Hermes grumbled. "My name is Hermes and my favourite color is brown."

"Why brown?"

"…Kino's hair is brown."

"Mmm!" said Madam Noram in just the way to humiliate Hermes. "You like her?"

"Honestly, Madame Norbert, how is this tuning me up?"

The woman sighed. "You've probably heard this is a country of witches. I am no exception. I can do much more for you than give you a tune up."

"Say what?"

"Have you ever heard the story of Pinocchio and the Blue Fairy?"

"No."

Madame Noram sighed and told Hermes the story.

Meanwhile, Kino was having a similarly bizarre experience. The Monkey and Parrot Inn was run by an armless man whose pet monkey did the paperwork, and whose parrot did the talking. It seemed Hermes was right about magic.

Apparently there was no fooling anyone in this town, because every boy she passed had acknowledged her. The attention was irritating.

She stepped into the Motorcycle Emporium and looked around the work shop. The strange woman was knitting in her chair and Hermes was no where to be found.

"Madame Noram, where is my Motorrad?"

"Oh, Hermes? He's in the closet. I gave him a special brew for his gas tank and he doesn't like the results."

Kino chuckled. "What did you put in the tank?"

"Nothing special. A regular pint of gas, _special _gun powder, a roasted snake and some fish eggs."

"Fish eggs?! A snake?! Hermes! Are you ok?" Kino knocked on the door. "I'm coming in."

"No!" Hermes said from behind the door. Kino paused. "Don't come in. I look terrible."

"I'm sure you don't look any different. I'll polish you when we get to the inn."

"Polish me? Oh my god…"

"That's it, Hermes, I'm coming in."

Kino turned the knob and pushed on the door, but something pushed it closed again. Kino turned to the woman.

"Someone's in there with him?" Kino was getting angry. She stepped back and unsnapped her holster. "Please open the door or I'll open it by force."

She heard Hermes groan and the door opened slowly. There stood a young man with grey hair and no Motorrad in sight.

"Where's Hermes?"

"I… I'm right here, Kino."

The voice was his. Kino's eyes widened and she approached the boy. From close up she noticed that his hair was a shiny chrome rather than grey. His eyes too were chrome, reflecting the lights in the room.

"I don't believe it," Kino whispered.

Clumsily, Hermes reached out and held her behind the head, pressing her to his chest. Inside she heard the roar of an engine.

TBC. Please Review!


	3. Strawberry Daydreams

Chrome Heart 3

It took a remarkably short time for Kino to swallow the situation. In no time, the traveler was dragging her friend out of the Emporium.

"Well what should we do?" she asked enthusiastically as they moved through the crowded street. "What would you like to do as a human?"

Hermes frowned. "I don't know. I haven't exactly done this before."

Kino rolled her eyes, "You're as cynical as ever, I see. I have an idea."

Fifteen minutes of searching ended with Hermes staring into a steaming bowl of vegetable and beef ramen.

"You want me to eat? Of all the things I have to watch you do, Kino, eating is the most boring."

Kino laughed. "It would bore anyone to just _watch _someone eat."

Hermes frowned at the bowl.

"Hermes, try it!"

Hermes sighed and picked up the chop sticks, holding them at bizarre angles. Kino helped him position them with no success.

"Kino, this is boring! Let's do something else."

"Not until you try eating. You'll have to eat eventually and I already paid." Kino took the chopsticks and grabbed some noodles, lifting them to Hermes' face. "Open your mouth."

"No."

Kino grabbed his nose until he gasped, shoving the noodles in. He began to spit them out but paused. Kino had to hold in her laughter as Hermes sat, noodles hanging from his mouth. Finally he slurped in the rest. Kino waited. "Well?"

"Disgusting."

"What?!"

"It was grose! Get me something else."

Kino raised an eyebrow and ordered a bowl fruit. Hermes stared at the selection, pineapple, cantaloupe, honeydew, watermelon, _strawberries_. Hermes remembered strawberries.

Around three countries back Kino had discovered wild strawberries on the side of a path and had stopped to gather them. She put the red tip to her lips and bit down slowly, her eyes closing with some feeling Hermes couldn't imagine. Red juice dripped down her fingers and she put her mouth to them, running her tongue-

"Earth to Hermes. Are you going to take a bite or just stare at it?"

Hermes blushed and took a bite. The flavour was completely different than the ramen. It was natural and tasted of summer. Hermes nodded. "This, I like."

Hermes finished his fruit and Kino enjoyed the abandoned ramen, slurping each bite in mockery of Hermes.

"Where next?" Kino asked as they left the restaurant.

Hermes looked around when suddenly something caught his ear. "Do you here that music?" He grabbed Kino's hand and pulled her through the crowd to a small band and a group of people dancing. "Let's do this… dancing, right?"

Kino looked sceptically at the couples twirling around. "I don't know, Hermes. I'm not exactly the dancing type. Why don't you ask one of the other girls? You know, the ones staring at you."

Hermes didn't look at whatever girls Kino was referring to. His frown was especially for Kino. "I can't believe you want me to dance with someone else." Before Kino could stop him, Hermes had pulled her onto the dance floor. He grabbed her around the waist and held her hand, mimicking the other dancers. "This looks easy," he said.

Hermes began to lead her around quickly, and for a moment it went well until his foot met her toe. "Ah, sorry!" he said but Kino looked as if she hadn't even noticed. They continued to dance and Hermes worried that Kino wasn't having fun. The song ended and slower music began to play. He let go of her. "Want to go now?"

Hermes couldn't understand the expression Kino was making as she pulled his hands back to her waist. "One more, Hermes?"

"Okay."

They danced quietly for a while. Kino's head fell to Hermes' chest.

"So I guess this means you're having fun, right?" Hermes asked. His question was met with her hand holding his shoulder a little tighter.

"You know, Hermes," Kino said, not moving from Hermes' chest, "Hearing the sound of your engine like this feels so good."

Hermes didn't understand, but he couldn't help blushing from the comment. "Kino, I want to ask you something."

Kino raised her head and looked at Hermes. "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you… What happened that day in the woods? What happened with Shizu?"

Hermes felt Kino tense against him. She let go and stepped back, her face unreadable. The mood was shattered.

"It's late and I'm tired," Kino said suddenly as she looked away, "We should get back to the inn."

TBC…

Author's Note: If you enjoy this, please tell me. You can't imagine how much I love to hear from you! It makes my day and inspires me to write chapters more quickly.


	4. The Goldwing

AN: Last chapter. Warning, sexuality ahead. I can't believe I wrote this. Enjoy and please comment afterwards!

Chrome Heart 4

Kino and Hermes entered their room without word. Hermes stood by the closed door, not sure what to do with himself as Kino went to her usual business. She removed her guns, shed her jacket and began to pull off her white tank top when she paused. "I nearly forgot," she said glancing at Hermes before she slipped into the bathroom.

A wave of anger swept over Hermes. "You can't change in front of me anymore? I've seen you naked a thousand times!"

There was a pause and Kino responded through the bathroom door, "That reminds me, I need to order you your own bed."

"Why can't I sleep on the floor like I used to?"

"Dogs sleep on the floor, Hermes. You're not a d-."

"You're calling me a dog now?"

"No, Hermes-"

"This is insane! I really wanted to enjoy being human with you but it's made everything worse! I was going to change back tomorrow but it makes more sense to get this over with now."

Kino immediately opened the door and came out, a shocked expression on her face. Hermes noticed she hadn't changed her clothes.

"You can change back?" she asked.

"If course, but once I'm a Motorrad again I'll be that way forever."

"So you were planning on changing back from the very start?"

"Yes! You think I want to stay this way?"

"Why not?"

"Why do you think, Kino? You're so frustrating!"

Hermes went to the door and left, slamming it on the way out. He ran down the hall, down the stairs and through the lobby where sat the armless man and his parrot and monkey. The bustling crowd looked extremely unappealing through the front door so he turned the other way, walking down a second hall where he saw a sign reading 'Hot Springs'. He remembered this, something Kino had explained to be comforting.

He looked down into the steamy water before haphazardly pulling off his clothes and wading in. He sunk until the water reached his mouth and he closed his eyes. The heat felt good and he was sure that Kino wouldn't find him here.

Their fight lingered in his mind, making his new stomach ache. As he thought about Kino refusing to change in front of him, everything clicked.

He remembered his bitterness at the clearing by the stream, how he had hated the idea of being treated like a dog. _No one cares if a dog sees them naked_, he thought.

'_I nearly forgot_,' she had said before slipping into the bathroom. '_Why can't I sleep on the floor like I used to?_' he had complained. '_Dogs sleep on the floor, Hermes…_'

Kino was treating him in all the ways he wanted.

If that was true, why was he so frustrated?

"Hermes."

Hermes turned and looked up at Kino. "You found me."

"It wasn't hard. The Inn owner's monkey pointed me this way. What are you doing in there?"

"Hiding. It's warm in here."

Kino smiled. "I'm sorry you have to turn back. I didn't know."

"I don't _have _to change back. I'm choosing to."

"You like being human, don't you? Why do you want to change back?"

Hermes turned away, looking at his reflection in the water. "I'm of no use to you like this. I want to be whatever you need most."

Hermes watched Kino remove her boots and step, fully clothed into the water, positioning herself in front of Hermes. Her expression was serious as she stared at him. "You want to know about Shizu, don't you, what happened when we were gone?"

"You don't have to tell me."

"He told me he loved me." Hermes tried to look away but Kino pulled his jaw forward. "He told me he loved me, and I told him that I loved you. That's what happened."

The words sunk into Hermes, hotter than the water around him.

_Shizu returned looking disgruntled followed by a very flushed Kino. Her blush deepened when she looked at her Motorrad. _

"But you love traveling."

Kino shook her head. "You've got it wrong. A traveler is who I am. You…" She swallowed, her tough exterior crumbling over a pretty gaze and nervous lips. "You're who I need."

Hermes wrapped his arms around her and breathed nervously. He kissed her gently, her mouth soft and wet, far better tasting than strawberries. His engine lit on fire inside him and he kissed her harder. She let out a small moan into his mouth as he experimented with his tongue; her hands trembling against his chest as he pulled her closer. The sensation of her body against him was intoxicating and beyond anything he imagined as a Motorrad. He needed more. He looked down at the thin fabric of her shirt and she raised her arms as he stripped off the wet garment. He kissed her neck and slid his hand over her breast.

"Ah, Hermes," she cried softly. He unbuttoned her cargo pants and helped her remove them.

Kino couldn't believe what was happening as she stared at the silver eyed boy. Hermes kissed her again and she ran her fingers through his wet hair, the chrome strands sticking in place where she left them. In all her years dreaming of Hermes touching her, this was incomparable. They moved from the water to the ground, the stone slates warm on her back. She cried out and dug her fingers into Hermes' back as she felt him inside of her, the vibrating of his engine against her body, the roar of it almost audible.

"Kino," Hermes whispered into her ear as he moved against her.

The two were lucky to have not been interrupted in the long time they spent at the hot spring.

It was past midnight and they wandered around the still bustling streets, hand in hand.

The smell of sweet things and the cheer of happy people was everywhere, but somehow the feel of their hands touching was better than anything offered in the Land of the Full Moon. They walked up the street towards Madame Noram's Motorcycle Emporium where the woman herself sat on a stool.

"Hello lovers," she said as she smoked a long pipe.

"We need a ride," Hermes said cheerfully, "and make sure it's not a Motorrad. I don't want my woman riding somebody else."

"Don't call me that," Kino reprimanded.

They looked over the four motorcycles, none in very good shape.

"Don't get the one on the right," Hermes said, "It looks like me. And those two look like death on wheels."

"They _are _a bit old." Kino agreed. "I like the one on the end, though."

"I dunno. It's a real weirdo."

"I got hold of that bizarre little beauty about a year back," said Noram, "It's a Honda Goldwing, as I recall."

"It's a freak," Hermes complained.

Kino had a feeling he would hate any motorcycle they came upon, and the Goldwing really got took her interest. "It's a two-seater, and I want it."

"No, you want me!" Hermes grabbed her around the waist from behind, lifting her from the ground. She kicked her feet and tried to hit him.

"Hermes, put me down right now!" Kino shrieked.

Hermes laughed and obeyed. They purchased the Goldwing and Kino showed Hermes how to steer it. People screamed and jumped out of harms way as Hermes swerved around town. The wind whipped their hair as they entered a quieter road, Kino enjoying a new found bliss. Finally, something had captured her heart above traveling; _someone_ captured it.

"Kino," Hermes said, not looking away from the road ahead, "I think this is exactly what you need. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you don't pull off the boy look anymore. You need a big strong guy like me to ward off lechers from your gorgeous rear end!"

"I'll beat _your _rear end into the ground, Hermes!"

Hermes winced at her tone, but still, Kino held tighter around his waist.

End

AN: Please review if you love me. I love you.


End file.
